


Midnight Cuddles

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cuddles

Some shuffling woke Dib from his journey in dream land and he looked beside him. To his surprise there was a strange looking green boy next to him. Dib yawned and looked at the alien with a puzzled look. “Would you mind telling me what you’re doing in my bed, Zim?” He yawned once more. Dib was clearly too tired to care that an alien was in his bed next to him. Zim looked at him with a blank expression. “I wanted to know what you pitiful hoo-mans did in this so called ‘bedroom’.” He replied simply. Dib shrugged, the chance to make a dirty joke going out the window. “Then you have to deal with me.” Dib said wrapping his arms around the small alien. Zim tensed up slightly, but relaxed as soon as he realized that Dib was not trying to harm him. He looked at the tired boy with a confused look on his face. Sighing, he pet the boy's head as if he were a cat and continued to do so until he heard light snored coming from him. “You’re almost as bad as Gir, but you’re much cuter.” Zim murmured. Dib smiled in his sleep dopily, drool dribbling down the side of his mouth. “Zim…” He cooed softly. Zim’s antennae perked up slightly. His face turned a dark shade of green, surely he misheard the boy, maybe he said, Jim! Yeah that’s right Jim… Although the thought of Dib saying some other boys name made Zim’s blood boil a bit, so he decided to think he didn’t say anything and it was just his very large and genius brain playing tricks on him. Zim sighed and began to pet Dib’s hair once more, continuing to do so until sunrise.


End file.
